Rosie
Rosie is a current member of the North Western Railway. She is the shunter for Knapford Docks, and shunts Henry's "Flying Kipper" for him, as well as many other miscellaneous goods trains, first seen in Episode 4. She first came to Sodor, following Thomas around, and after she helped him out of a landslide, the others began to respect her and take her seriously. Personality Rosie is a friendly, respectful and helpful tank engine who likes Thomas very much. She and Thomas like to have fun, and also like to help each other when they are working. Rosie can be described as a feisty, energetic and free-spirited tomboy who is not afraid to do hard work. She loves to race just as much as she loves to be Really Useful. Rosie also seems very eager to prove her worth, as evidenced by her wanting to help Thomas deliver Alice's birthday presents, or even attempting to pull a special train on her own. As of recently, she appears to have become more levelheaded and mature, serving as a voice of reason to James' arrogance. Appearances Season 1 "By A Hair" Rosie first appears puffing through Wellsworth Station with a short goods train, passing Duck and Stepney. "Strange Places, Friendly Faces" Rosie pulls up alongside Henry at the docks and tells him the Flying Kipper is ready, and he should be careful. He says 'Thank you' and tells her it will be fine, before leaving. She watches him as he pulls away with his train. "A Long Ways From Home" In the 1961 flashback, Rosie attends the funeral for Carol Oltera at Wellsworth Station. "World Order - Part 2" Rosie is gathered at Knapford Docks with all of the other engines, and becomes shocked upon hearing about Diesel 10. She confidently declares that Sodor will outlast the evil diesel, and joins the others' supportive cheers and whistles. "Mysteries Begin" Rosie listens as the engines make a plan to stop the diesels. Later, she is present for the evacuation of Sodor. That night, she stays at Knapford Docks while four of the engines go out looking for Diesel. "For A Brighter Future" At the Docks, Rosie expresses worry about Duck's plan, but is reassured. She says her goodbyes to the seven engines that leave. When Gordon and Henry return, she is relieved. But soon after, her and the others become frantic, as the diesels have officially made it on Sodor. As the fight for the island wages on, Rosie notices from afar that Knapford Station is set on fire, and worries for her friends' safety. "The Fire In All Of Us" Once again at the Docks, Rosie prepares to flee with Emily, Molly, and Lady. As they do, a diesel springs out and grabs Molly. Rosie screams and tries her hardest to save Molly, but another diesel is backing towards them, so reluctantly, Emily pulls Rosie away, leaving Molly to be taken. Rosie and Emily stop by Toby and Mavis, and wait as Mavis tries to save Lady. After Rosie and the others witness Mavis get attacked and presume her dead, Rosie flees the island with Emily and Toby, leaving Lady behind. Season 2 "What We've Lost" Rosie, along with Toby, Henrietta, and Emily, puff down the line. Emily wants to turn around to go back for their friends. Toby, however, refuses to go back, saying they're safer going somewhere else on their own. Emily and Rosie stop, and are soon able to convince Toby to come back with them. Rosie is relieved that Toby eventually saw sense, thanking him for agreeing, then the two engines follow after Emily. "Mourning Has Arrived" Rosie arrives at the shunting yards alongside Toby, Henrietta, and Emily. The engines begin to question the whereabouts of the others. Rosie tearfully shares Molly's fate, then asks about BoCo, crying more when Thomas explains what happened to him. After the people of Sodor meet them, Rosie hears a noise, and gets startled by it. When she sees that Duck was the source of the noise, she is happily surprised alongside everyone else. "Taken" Rosie is heard speaking her words from the previous episode, getting startled by Duck's wheesh and asking where it came from. "Up In Arms" Rosie will appear in this episode List Of Appearances Trivia * Rosie is one of eight main characters in the series where their first appearance is a cameo, rather than a speaking role. The other being Henry, Gordon, Molly, Jeremy, Den, Dart, and Amanda. * Despite being the official shunter for Knapford Docks, Rosie was not present at the Docks for Mavis' arrival. ** Although, it is shown in "By A Hair" that she takes small goods trains occasionally, so she could have been doing that. * Rosie, along with Duck, Stepney, BoCo, and Ben, were the only currently introduced characters that did not appear in "Dishonor". * As of "Taken", Rosie and Thomas are the only characters to appear in every episode of Season 2. Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Pink/Purple Engines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Alive Category:Season 2 Characters